Penguin (Sby)
The greatest gift our parents gave us was each other. -Unknown Leaving someone is hard if you don't want to WARNING! SPOILERS FOR STRAWBERRY AU SERIES, LITERALLY DON!T READ THE PARAGRAPH BELOW UNLESS YOU HAVE READ AT LEAST THE WHOLE FIRST FANFIC. CODE BY ELEMENT. IF YOU STEAL IT OR THE CHARACTER I WILL FIND YOU. Penguin is an animus who was enchanted by Turtle, reluctantly for a very important reason. He has a crush on Farflight ---- My parents they hated me So I left them ---- Appearance Penguin has crystal white, almost clear scales that sparkle even without sunlight. His eyes are a piercing blue, as described by Farflight, and they seem to gleam in the moonlight. He otherwise looks like a regular IceWing. ---- I left what I hated behind me But also what I loved And going back is impossible ' ---- Personality Penguin is very protective of those he chooses to care about. He hates to use his animus powers, but uses them when he needs to protect dragons he cares about, especially Farflight. He wishes he could tell her when he does that, but she told him not to use his magic, and he doesn't want her mad. ---- '''I saved a dragon ' '''I was given a power But I was sent away ---- History Penguin was ridiculed by his father and mother because they believed he would only be 6th Circle by his seventh hatching day. His only true friend was his brother, Ice. He always hoped for a better tomorrow, but it never came. Until one day. He had had enough of the merciless teasing. He gave a heartfelt goodbye to his brother and took off, planning to travel the world. While he was in the Mud Kingdom, though, a terrible thing had happened. All of Queen Moorhen's sibs, aka heirs, were sick. They pleaded him to help, but he couldn't. But he knew someone who could. He had heard of a SeaWing animus prince named Turtle. He knew that he had undone the curse on the IceWings. He believed he could save the heirs. But when he finally arrived at the Island Palace, Turtle told him he had stopped using his magic, even for good. But Penguin persuaded him. After Turtle cured them, he said to Penguin some very magical words. "I see nothing but good in your heart. I enchant the IceWing in front of me to be an animus, but he must only use his powers for good, and keep it secret as long as possible." Penguin was grateful, so grateful. The next thing that made him sort of grateful but sort of not was when Turtle said, "Snow, to forget your terrible past, I change your name to Penguin, after the historical IceWing animus." He stayed with Turtle above water for a while. He met Kinkajou, Turtle's very energetic mate, and their quiet but happy little daughter, Tropicana. Tropicana was only 2 at the time, and Penguin became her babysitter while Turtle and Kinkajou were away. Eventually Turtle sent him off to school, where he met Farflight for the first time. ---- At the school I joined I experienced love at first sight ---- Relationships Ice (Sby) He adores his younger brother. He wants to see him again, but his parents would never allow that. He was Penguin's best friend before he went to school. Farflight Penguin thinks that Farflight is beautiful, and actually thinks her oversized wings make her prettier. He wants to protect her the best he can. Mirrorglass Penguin thinks that Mirror is as sweet as candy. He knows that Farflight is as fond of her as he is of Farflight, and he understands why. He would love to talk with her more Turtle Turtle is like a father to Penguin. He took care of him for years, in the Island Palace. He taught Penguin how to swim. Penguin didn't want to go to school, as he would have to leave Turtle, but Turtle finally convinced him that it was best. Moorhen Penguin feels a connection to Moorhen, having saved her sister's lives. Moorhen sometimes sends him thank-you gifts. Penguin loves these. His Parents Penguin absolutely despises his parents. They made him feel like he was worth nothing, and teased and ridiculed him meanly until he left at age 4. Tropicana Penguin thinks that Tropicana is very sweet, and he likes her a lot. He often found himself looking forward to babysitting her while living with Turtle. ---- And if anyone harms her Their blood will stain my talons I hate to hurt But for her, I will ---- Trivia * Penguin's original name was actually Snow, as he was with his brother as Ice and Snow, but Turtle changed it to Penguin after the animus from Darkstalker's Time. *Penguin traveled to these places in order: Sand Kingdom, Sky Kingdom, Rainforest Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, then Kingdom of the Sea, Jade Mountain. ---- They call me Penguin ''' '''And I reply But they'll never change the truth That isn't my name ---- Gallery File:1D5D071F-1013-4660-9B29-42D538332F44.png|By Piggyxl File:IceWing Sigil.png|By Platy File:IceWingBase.png|By Joy Ang ---- My name? It's Snow {| Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Animus Enchanted